The Impala of Love
by scoob2222
Summary: Firefly/Supernatural. Written for the Fall Fandom Free for all run by oxoniensis and pheebs1. This is for theladyscribe who wanted Dean and Kaylee set in the Spn universe with lots of engine fun.


1. **Fic**: Supernatural/Firefly, Het, Dean/Kaylee, preferably set in the SPN 'verse. Puns about engines most acceptable!

No one that knew him would ever think Dean Winchester would be good at relationships. He got bored easily, he was a ridiculous flirt, and his lifestyle didn't exactly leave time for a significant other.

Dean would tell everyone that knew him that they were completely and utterly wrong. He'd been in a relationship for more than ten years with the perfect girl.

His Impala.

Everyone could laugh if they wanted, but his car was better than any woman was. She was dependable, sweet, and always there for him. He'd dedicated hours of time to taking care of her and she had never let him down…until now.

"Come on, baby," he whispered softly as he waited for the mechanic to come out of the shop. Whatever was wrong was too bad for even him to fix and he'd had to call a tow….oh a tow truck to come and take away his favorite girl.

"Well, she's shiny," the tiny handful of curves that came out of the shop was covered in overalls and grease, mostly grease. Her red hair was piled on top of her head and dirt, and yet more grease covered her face like make-up would on most other women.

"Who are you?" he asked, wondering who this little pipsqueak was. She couldn't be more than sixteen.

She smiled at him, bright and shiny, "I'm the mechanic that's about to fix this beautiful car of yours."

"Oh no," he said, stepping in front of her as she tried to pop the hood, "No kid is getting near my baby."

"Kid?" she said, glaring at him, "Mister, I'm all grown up and the owner of this place. So unless you want to get your car towed to the next shop forty miles away, I'd stop acting like such a sexist freak and let me do my job."

With that said she stomped on his foot, ignoring his yelp as she popped the hood and went to work.

&&&&&&

iAn hour later/i

Dean turned the car on and listened to her purr, "She sounds better than before."

The woman nodded, "Made a few extra adjustments. She's a gorgeous girl, deserves the best…especially considering her owner."

Dean had the good sense to blush, and got out from behind the wheel, "Hey, I'm sorry about before, Ms….man, I didn't even ask your name."

"Kaylee," she said.

"Kaylee, I'm just…very attached to my car. My Dad gave it to me."

Kaylee smiled widely, "Well no wonder you love her so much. I guess I can forgive you just this once."

Dean smiled, "Well maybe you'll let me make it up to you. There anything fun to do around here."

"Besides hunt ghosts?" she asked, looking him up and down.

Dean's eyes widened, "Uh…"

"Don't panic…Winchester, I happen to know a friend of yours."

Dean nodded, "Bart Bileby."

She nodded, "Yeah, he talks about the Winchester boys all the time. Usually at the bar a few miles up the road. If you want to buy me a beer, I'll be there tonight."

Dean smiled, "See you then."

&&&&&&

Dean found it amusing that for once in his life he was about to buy a girl a beer with no thoughts of scoring. Kaylee might be an awesome mechanic, but tomboys covered in grease certainly weren't his style.

He got to the bar around nine, looking up and down the galls for any sign of her.

Instead, his eyes locked on a curvaceous redhead in tight jeans and an even tighter top.

Man that was some ass.

Of course, he wasn't there for girls tonight; he was there to pay back Kaylee for being such an ass.

So where was she?

He let out a grunt of frustration as he looked around again, then his eyes widened as the girl he'd been ogling turned around.

"Kaylee!?!"

"Hey there," she said, smiling and waving him over.

"Hey," he said, eyes attempting to stay on hers even as they desperately wanted to drop to her breasts, which were actually quite spectacular when not hidden under huge overalls.

"So," she began, twirling on the bar stool, "Ready to buy me that drink?"

A few hours and a few tequila shots later, Dean knew a little more about Kaylee. She was from the future, a far off future where she'd been the mechanic on a ship, a spaceship, called Serenity.

She explained how she'd ended up here through a freak accident, able to let her friends know that she was fine, but so far unable to get back.

"That must be rough, losing your family," he thought of Sammy and what a mess he'd been without him.

She nodded, "It was hard at first, but I like it here, now. And hey, I still get to work on engines."

He smiled, "Certainly did wonders for mine."

"Well, yours is certainly one of the best I've worked on. Engines are my favorite things ever, they really make me…." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "purr."

Dean swallowed hard, watched her hand land on his knee, and makes the slow journey upwards.

"You know," he said, "I never did get to give you a ride…so you could see the engine work."

Kaylee nodded, "We should do that. Maybe I'll even get to look under your hood again."

Dean slammed down the lat of his drink and stood, "So, what are we waiting for then?"

&&&&&&

A short ride later, Kaylee and Dean were overlooking a gorgeous view of the mountains.

Of course, neither of them saw much since Kaylee was pressed back against the hood, the engine purring below her and Dean on top of her making her purr nearly as nicely as the car did.


End file.
